Avant l'aurore
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ Il brûlait d'un feu prodigieux qui l'a consumé trop vite. Ce feu qui nous réchauffait tendrement sans jamais nous blesser.


**AVANT L'AURORE**

****–****

Nymphadora Tonks

* * *

><p>On m'a tellement parlé de lui …<p>

Je ne l'ai pour ainsi dire jamais vu et pourtant, une partie de moi semble le connaitre. Si peu au fond. Après tout, peut être n'était-ce que le Sang qui nous rassemblait ? Ce Sang qui serpente dans mes veines, et qui bouillonnait dans les siennes. Ce Sang qu'il n'a jamais fait couler, mais qu'il a si souvent versé.

Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'on l'a enfermé Là-bas à tort. C'est sûrement son innocence d'ailleurs, qui l'a condamné. Ils le voulaient coupable, alors qu'Ils étaient sa propre famille. Ils voulaient le voir assassin de ses amis parce qu'alors, enfin, il aurait été des leurs. Il le leur aurait prouvé. De la manière la plus édifiante qui soit. Et peut être alors l'auraient-Ils protégé … qui sait ?

* * *

><p>J'ai les cheveux si noirs à présent. … Comme les siens… . Et Ils disent que c'est inutile, que je ne serai jamais lui. Ça m'a fait mal. Maintenant j'en ris doucement. Ils n'ont rien compris. Je ne veux pas prendre sa place. Ce serait l'effacer, le perdre à nouveau et je sais que je ne le supporterais pas. Je veux qu'il reste. Toujours. Je veux être quelqu'un dont il soit fier. Je veux pouvoir prononcer ce foutu nom, sans qu'il écorche mes lèvres et émiette mon cœur. Et je veux pouvoir me regarder dans une glace en me revendiquant de cette famille. Parce que c'est aussi le sien, ce nom, pas seulement le Leur.<p>

Pourtant, il est celui qui hantait mes nuits, quand j'étais gosse. Ces guerres intestines, cette amertume et ces non-dits … Je n'y comprenais rien et ça me terrifiait. Quelle imbécile ! Aujourd'hui la honte et la culpabilité me consument encore. Terriblement. Et elles ne sont que trop douces au regard de ce que j'ai fait. Ce que je ne me pardonnerai jamais complètement. Parce que la vérité, c'est que je suis coupable. Tellement plus que lui, tellement plus qu'il ne l'aura jamais été. Coupable de silence et coupable d'approbation. Jamais je n'ai trouvé la force de le lui avouer, de lui dire que le monstre c'était moi. Monstre de les avoir cru et monstre de l'avoir condamné comme Eux l'avaient fait avant moi.

* * *

><p>Et puis, finalement, la vérité a éclaté. Mes certitudes et mon enfance avec elle. Tant de fois l'angoisse avait troublé mon sommeil, perturbé mes rêves. Tant de fois j'avais rasé les murs et baissé les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard brûlant de son portrait, en haut du grand escalier … Tant de fois pour rien puisque trois mots m'avaient fait comprendre, trop tard, que l'horreur était ailleurs que là où je l'avais toujours vue : il était innocent. Durant toutes ces années on l'avait torturé, on l'avait brisé. Presque éteint. Pour rien parce que tout ce temps là, il était innocent.<p>

A douze ans, commençait à grandir en moi, lové au plus profond de mon être, une obsession exclusive. C'était un rêve, aussi insensé fut-il. Ce rêve portait son nom. Sirius.

* * *

><p>Il était si beau, dans son cadre de bois verni. Encore une fois enfermé, comme s'il ne devait jamais être libre.<p>

Et je découvrais un peu plus chaque jour cette toile que j'effleurais du bout de mes doigts maladroits, fascinée. J'apprivoisais avec méfiance ce tableau qui éclipsait tout le reste. Tout doucement. Pour ne pas nous brusquer. Et j'apprenais par cœur mais toujours à la dérobée, les nobles courbes de son visage marmoréen. C'est absurde, mais j'avais peur que le jeune homme désinvolte de ce portrait me voie. Sans doute se serait-il moqué de cette gosse fluette, happée par son incroyable aura. De cette gosse qu'il n'aurait même pas trouvée jolie, honteuse de ne pas avoir hérité de la beauté des Black. Cette beauté cuisante, presque douloureuse. Insolente. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne la gamine que j'étais sur le fait. Et chaque fois que mes yeux se perdaient dans l'orage acier des siens, le rouge me montait aux joues. Immanquablement.

A la lueur vacillante de ma chandelle, je traçais à la plume les plus belles lettres d'une correspondance qu'il n'a jamais reçue. Autant de pages noircies dont je ne lui ai même jamais parlé. A vrai dire je crois que c'était plutôt pour moi que j'écrivais, parfois la nuit entière. Je le rêvais dix ans auparavant, libre. Etudiant, comme moi. Et pourtant si différent. Et ça réchauffait un peu mon cœur engourdi. En y repensant, je me dis que c'était affreux … très lâche aussi. Ressasser le passé, faire briller le soleil au dessus de ses longues mèches noires. Et surtout, surtout ne pas penser au présent. Occulter l'innommable. Réfuter jusqu'à son existence dans cette cellule, dans cette prison qui le gardait loin de moi et des regards. Parce que c'était trop dur à supporter. C'était même trop dur à imaginer.

* * *

><p>L'air est lourd cette nuit. Mais l'orage n'éclatera pas avant demain. Le ciel est trop dégagé. Les constellations tournent au rythme des aiguilles de la grosse pendule, à l'intérieur. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre marteler chaque seconde qui passe. Mais peut être est-ce mon imagination ? Ma tête me fait mal ces dernier temps. Le bourdonnement des explosions, les cris assourdis par le vacarme de la Guerre ne me laissent que peu de répit. Ils me réveillent la nuit, quand je parviens à trouver le sommeil.<p>

Et toujours il me manque. Son dernier regard, juste avant de mourir, me hante. Ses beaux yeux gris, agrandis à la démesure par la surprise. C'est comme s'ils m'avaient crié son regret. Comme s'ils m'avaient supplié de lui pardonner son départ trop rapide. Trop brusque, trop violent. Je l'ai perdu, tout doucement. Il a coulé un dernier regard vers son filleul, probablement l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, et il est parti. Sans plus personne pour le retenir cette fois. Il nous a échappé. Encore.

Il s'était évadé pour nous protéger. Parce que sa vie ne valait plus rien. Et les nôtres tellement. Aujourd'hui je donnerais la mienne pour qu'il revienne. Mais il ne voudrait pas. Et l'honneur de me battre à ses cotés, dans cette folie meurtrière, était bien trop grand pour que je m'arroge le droit de décevoir les espoirs qu'il avait mis en nous. En moi. Il disait que nous étions l'avenir, qu'il était à nous. Nous ses amis.

* * *

><p>Il était mon rêve. Le plus cher, le plus intense. Et à ce titre il ne pouvait qu'être éphémère. Il a éclairé ma vie d'une lumière sans pareille, éclatante. Il brulait d'un feu prodigieux qui l'a consumé trop vite. Ce feu qui nous réchauffait tendrement sans jamais nous blesser. Ce feu qui aujourd'hui nous donne le courage et la force d'avancer. Même sans lui. Même dans le noir.<p>

Il y a une étoile qui porte son nom … Il disait que je me trompais, que c'était l'inverse : il portait le nom d'une étoile. Mais je crois que c'est lui qui avait tort. Et je crois que ce n'est pas un hasard si toutes les nuits, c'est elle qui brille le plus fort. Le plus intensément. Parce que toutes les nuits, c'est sa course que je suis dans le ciel. Sa course à lui. Il a toujours couru trop vite pour que je le rattrape, trop vite pour que quiconque le retienne. Une vie à fuir, même pour mieux se battre, ça ne s'oublie pas. Mais peu importent le temps et sa course folle. La nuit me le ramène, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ces quelques précieuses heures, avant l'aurore.


End file.
